Hamilton High School
by BaeRenee
Summary: Angelica is a teenage girl attempting to survive high school. Eliza One of her sisters, spots a new boy (Alex) and tells her sisters (Angelica and Peggy) to not "steal" him. When Angelica introduces Eliza and Alex a love triangle begins.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

 _The Schuyler Sisters_

I was about to step out of the classroom and try to go unnoticed to my next class, of course as soon as I step out of the room, "Hi Angelica!" "How are you Anglica?" "Love your outfit Angelica!". Being rich is nice, but I can live without it; same goes for being pretty. My sisters Eliza and Peggy somehow get out of this. I rush to my next class and slip inside the classroom.

"Hi Mr. Celeste" I said panting

"What happened today Ms. Schuyler?" he questioned

"Same as always" I replied.

After school I rode home in the limousine with Eliza and Peggy "Have you seen the new boy Alex Hamilton? He's _so_ cute!" Eliza exclaimed as soon as I stepped into the limo.

"No" I replied "Why?"

"Because he's mine, well not yet, but if you see him don't try to become a couple; got it?!"

"Ok, ok, I get it! So on a completely different note, you guys want to go out tonight?"

"Daddy can we?" begged Eliza

"You girls can, just don't go downtown _and_ be home before sundown."

 _Later That Night…_

"Daddy said to be home by sundown" Peggy complained "And you guys promised that we would,"

"Daddy doesn't need to know anyway, he'll be home after us," I replied

"If we make it home on time!" Peggy retorted. "And Daddy said not to go downtown."

"Like I said you're free to go, and like Angelica said he doesn't need to know!"

"Can you believe what that Tom Jefferson guy is doing, women should have the same rights as men! I mean read your history book, we've been over this! The whole 'We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal' thing and then some girls were all like 'oh no you didn't' shouldn't Tom know this stuff!"

"Yeah!" Eliza and Peggy exclaimed. After that Peggy forgot all about Dad's rules.

 _A few days later we were at the winter school dance, that was the first time I saw Alex…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 _Helpless_

There I was in the center of the room, dazzling the room, envy of the room, if you become my one and only, you become rich. I wonder why nobody's going for Eliza or Peggy, they're both beautiful. Eliza has long dark straight hair, light skin, and a lovely teal dress. Peggy has long curly brown hair, light skin, and a pretty yellow dress. Oh! You don't know what I look like; well I have medium length black hair, dark skin, and a orange-red dress. Eliza looked at me and seemed to be-was she? Yes, she was laughing. Then a boy walked in, I had never seen him, but I knew this had to be Alex, the boy Eliza was talking about; he was everything she described and more. I walked to Eliza who was standing at the edge of the ballroom. "Is that Alex?" I asked feeling a bit dumb because I knew the answer to that.

"His eyes are so bright, and he looks so intelligent."

"Umm earth to Eliza! Hello-o."

"This one's mine!"

I make my way across the room, I have to introduce them , Eliza's never going to catch a guy standing at the side of the room, when everybody's dancing and the band is as loud as can be. *Sigh* Eliza's giving me that look, she must think I'm trying to steal Alex from her. Well after this she'd better be grateful I'm doing all of this just for her!

"Hi, Alex right? I'm Angelica Schuyler, nice to meet you!"

"Hi Angelica, nice to meet you too."

Wow, this boy was nice, he was handsome, and he was perfect for _Eliza_ , ok Angelica don't flirt with him, just introduce him to Eliza. "Hello? Angelica?" Oh no! I got lost in my train of thought.

"Oh uh hi!"

"So um want to dance?"

"No! I mean uh-follow me"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life!"

"Then by all means lead the way"

I took Alex to meet Eliza, I introduced them, I didn't know it at the time but as soon as I did that I gave up my only chance to ever _be_ with Alex.

"Elizabeth Schuler, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eliza stuttered

"Schuyler?" Alex wondered aloud

"My sister" I informed him

"Thank you for all your service" Eliza went on

"What?" I whispered to Eliza

"He helps the school a lot" She replied

"If it takes helping clean the grimy cafeteria for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Alex responded

"I'll leave you to it!" I chimed in.

 _One Week Later…_

Eliza's writing letters to Alex nightly, she keeps on telling me that her life gets better every letter that she receives from Alex. Now is when I tell Eliza that I love Alex just as much as she does, or maybe even more. Then she laughs at me because I want to form a harem; "I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him!" I shoot back. She wouldn't even know Alex if it wasn't for me! Just so you know I don't think Eliza ever said thank you.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Ok, I know I shouldn't be spying on Alex and Eliza as they wine and dine with my father, but I just can't help myself. If my father likes Alex he'll let them be a couple and then they will go on dates and stuff. My father's stone-faced while Eliza's asking for his blessing. Dad makes his way across the room to Alex, Eliza looks so nervous; Then, what I'd been dreading, my father shakes Alex's hand and says "Be true". Then Alex looks back at Eliza smiling, and there Eliza is being her usual helpless self.

Well, there was nothing I could do now, they were officially a couple. If one person at our school found out it would be the "hot topic" for at least a week, and then because I'm me, people will ask me what _I_ think about it; now that's where the trouble starts. Everybody is going to question me about it, and then I'll say I don't have an opinion, and then they're going to be all like well of course you have an opinion, and, as we both know, I do! Well, all I can do now is be happy for Eliza, I mean what other choice do I have? I know, I know you're thinking I could be a terrible sister and get really jealous, but I'm not going to be a terrible sister, because I'm not!

 _A few Days Later…_

Helpless, this whole time Eliza's just been sitting there being helpless, when she could have been out there getting Alex for herself. I should've just let her do that, then I wouldn't feel like this. Now that I've introduced them everybody is talking about Alex+Eliza and pestering them about the details "How did you meet?" "Did he send you love letters?" "Angelica really? I wonder if she could hook _me_ up with a cute boy!" well as you can see, this turned back to everyone pestering me again, so now let's take a look at what happens later on, after the commotion has faded down and it's just our love triangle; _getting more intense every second we're all together..._


End file.
